How Do I Live?
by Tonyf96
Summary: When everything important to you is taken away, how do you find comfort? Is there any hope for happiness? Sometimes, it's closer than you think...InuSango (just trying this out) Please Review!
1. Chapter one

How Do I Live?

By Tony 

When everything important to you is taken away, how do you find comfort? Sometimes, it's closer than you think.... Inu/Sango (Just trying this out)...Please read and review!!!

The villainous Naraku was destroyed; the Shikon Jewel was whole; Inuyasha? He was unsure of what would happen next. Kagome had become detached from him, since the completion of the Jewel. She seemed apprehensive about something, but Inuyasha couldn't quite put his finger on WHAT. Kikyo hadn't made an appearance since the final battle with Naraku, during which she helped destroy the monster with one of her arrows. That was over 2 months ago, though. Inuyasha had believed that with Naraku finished, Kikyo would have no more attachment to this world, no reason to keep walking among the living. She would surely claim his life, and return to hell with Inuyasha in tow. This wasn't the case so far, though. Inuyasha spent much of his time looking around wearily, awaiting Kikyo's appearance. No, more like DREADING it. He had found friendship, with Miroku, Sango, and even Shippo. He had found love, REAL love, with Kagome. Why should he leave it all behind, forget about everything important to him, because of an ancient promise? It wasn't Inuyasha's fault that Naraku had tricked Kikyo and himself. Inuyasha rarely slept at night; he spent his hours peering down from his high perch, among the trees. "Don't come for me, Kikyo. I can't leave them; not now, not ever." He mumbled to himself, as the moonlight illuminated his watery eyes.

The demons were appearing every day, each one fighting for posession of the sacred jewel. Inuyasha and the rest of the group continued to fight them off, although they were tiring of the constant battles. "We need to do something with the jewel, Inuyasha. We can't continue to defend it forever." Miroku told Inuyasha, as they walked back to the village (after yet another battle). "Feh." Inuyasha mumbled in response. "I know we need to do something with it, but what? I just want the damn thing out of our lives." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Well? You could always give it back to Kikyo." Miroku mentioned, thinking out loud. "Kikyo? What would SHE do with it?" Inuyasha yelled. "She is the original protector of the jewel, so I just figured she might know the best what to do with it." Miroku replied. "I don't trust her. And, I don't want to see her anymore. I want her out of my life, monk." Inuyasha muttered. But the more Inuyasha thought about it, the more he realized that the idea made sense. Maybe by finding Kikyo and giving the jewel to her, it could make her leave this world? Maybe she would let Inuyasha stay? He couldn't be sure, but Inuyasha quickly started to believe that the idea was worth a shot.

Kagome continuously went back and forth from the feudal era and the present, trying to complete her schoolwork. She was spending less and less time with Inuyasha, because she was worried. Worried that Kikyo would come to claim him, worried that she'd never see him again. How could she tell him her true feelings? She didn't want Inuyasha to know that she loved him, just for him to be dragged into hell. She sighed to herself as she did her homework, back in present times. "Why must this be so difficult?" She wondered, tears dripping on her math book. She couldn't sit there anymore, couldn't try and forget about Inuyasha. She needed to go back to him, and tell him how she felt. How could she ever feel complete, if she never told Inuyasha her feelings? Even if he was destined to be with Kikyo, he needed to know how SHE felt. Kagome quickly dropped her pencil, grabbed her backpack, and headed towards the bone-eater's well. Even with no jewel shards, she could pass through (since the jewel's completion).

Kagome arrived back in the feudal era shortly after, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. "Where did Inuyasha go, Miroku? Do you know?" She asked the monk. "Yes. He said that he was going to find Kikyo. He said they 'had some things to talk about'." Miroku answered. Kagome froze, and she immediately looked heartbroken. He had went to see Kikyo? "He must not have the same feelings for me, after all. He's seeking Kikyo out, when he knows she wants to take him to hell. He'd rather keep his promise to her than be with me." Kagome thought to herself, tears welling up in her eyes. Miroku looked very confused, but he didn't know what to say as she ran back towards the well. "What just happened with Kagome?" Sango asked, emerging from a nearby hut. "I told her about where Inuyasha went, and she lost it. Poor, confused girl." Miroku responded, shaking his head. Kagome leapt back into the well, unaware of what was happening nearby.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled, landing in front of the un-dead miko. "So you finally come to see me, Inuyasha. Is there a reason for your visit?" Kikyo asked, her voice still cold and un-feeling. "Yes. I came to give you this, Kikyo." Inuyasha answered, holding out the sacred jewel. "The jewel? Why give it to me?" Kikyo asked, not expecting THIS. "Because you were it's original protector. This thing brings nothing but pain and suffering to all, Kikyo. I have no desire to use it, and I don't want anyone else getting their hands on it. You need to destroy it, Kikyo." Inuyasha replied, his voice very serious. "Destroy it? There is only one way to accomplish that, Inuyasha. I'd have to take it with me to hell." She replied, her eyes looking empty.

"I won't go!" Inuyasha blurted out, immediately after she finished. "But you are obligated to me, Inuyasha. Your life belongs to me." Kikyo reminded him. "No, I can't go with you. I have friends now, I have a real love. Please Kikyo, don't do this to me." Inuyasha half-begged, his face looking flushed. Kikyo was stunned by his change in countenance. Inuyasha wasn't the type to beg, not ever. "Could he really care this much, for those people he surrounded himself with?" Kikyo wondered. "After all that's happened to me, because of falling in love with YOU, how can I just let you continue living, while I go to hell?" Kikyo asked, her voice still cold. "This life, the one I have now, is all I could ever ask for. I don't know how I could ever repay the debt I owe to you, but please let me stay." He mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Tears? In Inuyasha's eyes? I never thought I'd see the day." Kikyo thought to herself.

"I did love you, Inuyasha. And I will prove it by letting you stay, letting you live your life." Kikyo whispered, her voice cracking. She finally was feeling emotion, emotion wrought by her feelings for Inuyasha. Inuyasha was stunned; she would let him live? Let him break his promise? "Kikyo....." He whispered, looking at her with grateful eyes. She held up the jewel, and the souls she had collected silently began flying out of her body. They kept emerging until all were gone, and Kikyo was left with only with the small piece of hatred she had started with, hatred for Inuyasha. But now, it wasn't hatred anymore. It was....love. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." She whispered, a tear flowing down her cold cheek. Inuyasha couldn't keep his emotions in check, at this point. Tears began flowing down his face as well as he watched Kikyo slowly turn to ash, the jewel now clutched to her chest. "Goodbye, Kikyo." Inuyasha sobbed, watching her disappear. With that, Kikyo and the sacred jewel were no more. "Thank you." He whispered, digging a hole to bury her ashes.

Inuyasha wandered back to the village, still in shock over what had happened. He had been hoping that Kikyo would let him live, but he wasn't EXPECTING it. He just knew that the jewel needed to be taken care of, and he had hoped Kikyo would do that. She HAD loved him, and she had just proven that to him. It was difficult for Inuyasha to bear, but the fact that he was ALIVE, the fact that he could live with Kagome, was enough to keep him going. He passed by Kaede's village, and went straight for the well. "I'm coming for you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, leaping into the well. But when he hit the bottom, he realized that he hadn't gone anywhere at all. His eyes widened, and he immediately realized what was wrong. "No. This can't be!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he frantically dug into the ground. With the jewel gone, the link between the feudal era and Kagome's time had been broken. He couldn't get back to her! After about 2 hours of digging, Inuyasha came to this sad realization on his own. After what he had just witnessed with Kikyo, the pain of THIS was too much to bear. The one who he wanted to live for, to spend his life with, would no longer be able to see him. Covered in dirt, Inuyasha layed down and began sobbing. His fists pounded the sides of the well, as his body felt like exploding. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" He yelled out, his cry piercing the black and empty night sky.

(That's it for chapter one. I know, it was a little sad, with not a whole lot of happy....But things will brighten up for Inuyasha soon, don't you worry....Please review!!!! Feel free to mail any other feedback to the e-mail address I listed earlier!!! )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(--- I don't know how often I'll be updating this one, cuz I'm going to be VERY busy over the next few days.....Making a move from a small town in Michigan to the HUGE city of Los Angeles...So don't be EXPECTING fast updates, but be grateful if you get them....(j/k) Anyways, enjoy! Inuyasha is out of character, but oh well. That's the only way this story could work...Oh, and please review, if you love me....(wink) ---)

_Apparently, Inuyasha hadn't been through enough. Watching Kikyo disintegrate after she freed him from his promise, and then finding that he couldn't see Kagome again - not enough pain. The dark night sky suddenly opened up, and the rains poured from the heavens. Just when you think things can't get worse? The only thing that can happen is that they get worse._

Inuyasha was broken. A hanyou that had lived a life without love, without trusting anyone, had found the elusive feeling (first with Kikyo, most recently with Kagome). Now, it was taken away from him. What did he have left? Naraku was finished; the sacred jewel was gone; Kikyo had left this planet once and for all; and now, he would never see Kagome again. Curled up in the fetal position, Inuyasha did the only thing he could will himself to do - lay in the bottom of the well, covered in dirt, letting the raindrops wash over him. His hands were bloody, from his frenzied digging. Inuyasha didn't seem to care, nor did he care about anything else. Always proud, if nothing else, Inuyasha had lost the will to live, the will to keep going. He wouldn't attempt to get up, to leave this spot. The rain began filling up the huge hole that Inuyasha had dug out, and if he didn't get out soon, he would drown in it. The pain was too much, though; Inuyasha welcomed the thought of death. Sob after sob racked his shivering body, and he screamed in sheer emotional agony.

"Miroku? Did you hear that scream???" Sango asked, jumping to her feet. Miroku, sitting across the hut, quickly jumped to his feet as well. "Yes, I heard it. We need to go check it out, Sango." Miroku replied, grabbing his staff. "Let's go." Sango yelled, grabbing her hiraikotsu as she ran out the door. Kirara followed, and Sango jumped on the firecat's back. "Follow the source of that yell, Kirara!" Sango yelled, as Miroku hopped on the cat's back. Kirara sped off through the air, heading towards the well. When they arrived, Miroku and Sango were STUNNED by what they saw. Inuyasha lying in the well, almost completely covered by water. "Inuyasha!!!!" Miroku yelled. Without thinking, Sango leapt into the well, landing in a puddle next to Inuyasha's body. "Get up, Inuyasha! You'll drown!!!" Sango screamed, trying to lift him up. "Back the fuck off!" He yelled. He didn't want to be 'saved'; he wanted his life to end, tonight. Sango was shocked, but she wasn't just going to let him die there. "We're your friends, Inuyasha. If you're going to die here tonight, then I'm laying down right next to you." Sango said quietly. She slowly layed her body into the now-massive pool of water surrounding Inuyasha. "What the hell are you doing? You'll kill yourself!" Inuyasha yelled, tears still dripping from his eyes. "If you're going to die here, than so am I." Sango said simply, turning away from him. This action seemed to finally pull Inuyasha out of his funk, and snap him back into reality. "Damn it, Sango!!!" He yelled, grabbing her around the waist and leaping out of the well.

The three friends arrived back in Kaede's village, Inuyasha refusing to speak. He was filthy, wet, and tired, but he refused to talk about anything. "You need to tell us what happened, Inuyasha. We need to know!" Miroku said, trying to get some sort of response out of him. He looked at the ground, his arms crossed. No words would come from his mouth. He didn't have anything to tell them; he just lost everything, and he didn't know WHY he should keep going. How could he tell them that?

"Here, take this towel." Sango said, tossing it to Inuyasha. "Why?" He mumbled, holding it on the tip of one claw. "Because I'm getting you out of these wet clothes, before you die of pneumonia." She said, pulling at his robe. He didn't fight her, didn't even motion to stop her. He had lost any will to live; the only reason he didn't die in that well was because of Sango. "Damn her, for interfering." Inuyasha thought to himself, as she quickly undressed him. When she got to his pants, he didn't even TRY to use the towel to cover himself up. Sango blushed heavily, but she was able to quickly place the towel over him. "There, I'll try to get these washed quickly. In the meantime, wear some of Miroku's clothes. They're right over there." She said, pointing to the pile in the corner of the room.

She was about to walk out, but Inuyasha grabbed her sleeve. She turned around, stunned that he was finally DOING something. "Inuyasha? What is it?" She asked, looking down at him. His eyes were glued to the ground, but he was ready to speak. "Why? Why did you do what you did, tonight?" He whispered. "Why? Because I care about you, Inuyasha. Because I don't want you to die. I'm....your friend." She whispered in response. "But...why do you care about me like that? I just.....don't get it." He muttered, tears forming again in his eyes. "You were there for me, Inuyasha. I lost everything I had, and you and your friends accepted me, like it was no big deal. I can never repay you for that; but I'll always be there for you, too." Sango replied, tears welling up in her eyes as memories flooded back. Inuyasha looked up at her, and he didn't know what to say. She was crying, now, as her heart ached for her brother and fallen comrades. Inuyasha did the only thing he could, he wrapped her in his embrace, trying to comfort her. Everything he had just been through, and he was comforting HER? Maybe he had something to live for, after all.

(--- Okay, that's all for this chapter. Sango was put in the story more in this chapter, after I kinda left her out of the first one. Hope you liked, and I'll try to update ASAP...Please review! ---)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( --- Yes, I'm back for the third chapter. I didn't think an Inu/Sango story would really even get any attention, but I've gotten more than enough to show that I should continue (even my beloved likes it)...(wink)....Thanks to all my other reviewers, as well....Keep reviewing, and maybe I'll give you a shout-out, in a future chappie....But yeah, here's number 3..... --- )

"Please, Inuyasha; tell us what happened." Kaede said gently, trying to evoke a response from the ailing Hanyou. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede all sat in a circle around Inuyasha, trying to support him in his time of need. "If I tell you, will you people leave me the hell alone, for awhile?" Inuyasha asked, hoarsely. "Yes, just please tell us." Miroku chimed in, wanting to hear the story. "Kikyo....She freed me from my obligation to her. She took the jewel, and said that she would 'prove that she loved me' by letting me live. She took the jewel with her into hell. Watching her disintegrate, right in front of my eyes....It was horrible." He started, his voice never above a whisper. Everyone stared at him, wide-eyed. "Then, I went back to the well. I wanted to tell Kagome that I was free from Kikyo, that we were finally free to be together...I was going to tell her that I loved her...." He finished, before breaking off into tears. "When the jewel was destroyed, it must have closed the link between Kagome's time and our own." Kaede explained solemnly to the others, as Inuyasha turned his back to them. Sango and Miroku looked stunned, and they felt horrible that they'd never see Kagome again. But now wasn't the time to lament Kagome's absence. Inuyasha was broken up inside, and it would NOT be easy to heal him. Sango moved closer to him, preparing to comfort him; but Inuyasha wanted to be alone, and he leaped out the window, into a nearby tree.

Over the next few days, this is how things continued. Inuyasha rarely came down from his perch, up in the trees. He only came down to drink the small amounts of water that Sango would leave for him, and he wouldn't talk to anyone. Everything changed when Sango and Miroku got "The Visit". This is how it is known, around these parts. The day that everything changed. Inuyasha was, as usual, perched high above everything in a tree. Sango and Miroku sat together, in their shared hut. They were engaged at this point, planning their marriage. Their future looked bright; now, if only they could pull Inuyasha out of his depression. Their moods were bright and happy, as they talked about the type of dress Sango would wear. That is, until Miroku got a little TOO "into the moment", and patted her bottom. It was at THIS point that a loud SLAP echoed through the room. It was also at this point that a young girl, at the most 17 or 18, ran into the room. "Miroku! I'm so glad that I found you!!!!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sango fumed, and Miroku blushed profusely. "Ummm...Can I help you, young lady?" Miroku asked, trying to cover his deep blush. "Yes, I've been looking for you for almost a week, now. I'm pregnant, Miroku! We're going to be parents!" She exclaimed, once again embracing the monk.

Both Sango and Miroku's jaws dropped, at this statement. Sango knew he was a LECHER, but he was sleeping with other women as well? No, the girl HAD to be lying. "Are you sure it's mine?" Miroku asked sheepishly. "Yes, of course! You are the first and only man I've slept with, Miroku! How could you accuse me of being a whore?!?!" She yelled, looking into his eyes. "I wasn't saying that. I just....can't believe this. I'm going to be a father???" Miroku whispered, suddenly lost in thought. "We need to go, Miroku! If we get married quickly, we won't be looked at as being un-wed parents!" The girl exclaimed, tugging at his sleeve. "Sango.....I'm so sorry. I....don't know what to say, what to do." He whispered, looking at his fiancee. "I'm not your fiancee, anymore. Go, be with the woman who shall bear your child." Sango said, her heart breaking with each word. Miroku felt horrible, but what else could he do? His lechery has just taken away his chance for true love, with the woman of his dreams. He looked longingly at Sango, as he was pulled out the door by the mother of his child. Sango stared at him as he left, and shortly after he disappeared from sight, she quietly dropped her engagement ring to the ground.

A woman that had lost everything, who had already had her heart broken, was feeling that same pain once again. The tears began to flow, as she leaned her head against the wall. Inuyasha, from his high perch, had heard everything. "Damn that lecherous monk." He thought to himself. As much as he wanted to be left alone.....Sango had been there for him, when he needed her most. After everything he'd just heard, he could at LEAST return the favor. He leapt down from the tree, and slowly walked into Sango's hut. She was sobbing, her head in her hands. Inuyasha quietly approached her, and simply put his hand on her back. He gently rubbed up and down, trying to soothe her. She didn't bother looking up, because she could tell from his scent (un-mistakable, even though she only had human senses) who was comforting her. She couldn't believe how he'd left his 'solitary confinement', just to help her feel better. "He really does care." She thought, as tears streamed down her face. Sango broke down into heavy sobs, and she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. He stroked her hair with one hand, and caressed her back with the other. "Shhhhhhh." He whispered, trying to calm her. "It'll be okay, Sango. I'm here for you. The monk wasn't right for you, anyways. Once a lecher, always a lecher." Inuyasha said angrily. He was VERY angry, that Miroku could do this to her. How dare he?

Sango lifted her head, looking straight into Inuyasha's eyes. Her make-up was running everywhere, from her out-pouring of tears. "Why would you come down here, Inuyasha? Why are you comforting me like this?" She wondered, staring into his golden gaze. "You did the same thing for me, Sango. We've both lost everything important to us, and I know exactly how you feel. The pain we feel.....At least we don't have to suffer alone." He whispered, choosing his words carefully. Sango's broken heart felt like it was healing, like the pieces were regenerating, as he spoke. She stared into his golden orbs, and things seemed like they could be okay, after all. Without thinking, she grabbed his face, and she slowly moved closer to him. Their lips met, and nothing else in the world mattered. Inuyasha and Sango stayed this way, kissing passionately, until they both had to GASP for air. Inuyasha stared at her, not believing what had just happened. He was stunned, and he jumped out the door, back into his tree, needing to think. He was stunned; but he liked it (a LOT).... As for Sango? She was blushing heavily, also stunned. How had that happened??? She didn't know, but she couldn't remember why she was sad anymore. Was his name "Miraku"? No matter....The only thing going through her head now was that hanyou outside her house, the one with the LUSCIOUS lips who had just given her the kiss of her life.

( --- Woo, got some Inu/Sango romance into THAT one....Hope ya liked...(wink)....Please review, folks!! I'll try to update soon!!!! --- )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

( --- Inuyasha and Sango is a more interesting pairing than I had imagined....I have always been an Inu/Kag fan, never being able to imagine him with anyone else. But writing this story has made me realize that Inu/Sango is a good pairing as well, one with many possibilities. I've enjoyed writing this story so far, and I will continue going with it. And to Z.A.G.? Shippo is HIGHLY annoying, if you ask me. I left him out (and will continue to do so) because I figure he'd just get in the way and slow things down. So if you'd like to think that Shippo ran away, or maybe was kidnapped by Michael Jackson, or eaten by wolves....Go right ahead. (wink) Ooh, and there will be a lemon in this chapter....I don't write lemons (never have written one in a story before), so this will be my first....Be gentle with your criticisms.... ;) Anyways, here's chapter 4. --- )

(LEMON ALERT - If ya don't like, you should stop reading right after the seventh paragraph; just a fair warning to any younger readers)

_"What in the world was THAT?!?!?!?" Inuyasha thought to himself, sitting up high in his tree. He had just kissed SANGO!!! And it wasn't just a 'friendly kiss', or an 'accidental kiss'. I mean, this kiss was passionate, and real; it was unlike anything he'd ever felt when kissing Kikyo, or thinking about Kagome. Could he actually love Sango? After all this time, did he really want Sango, but just convince himself otherwise? Inuyasha shook his head in dis-belief, wondering how all this had happened. Sango was always just a friend to him? Sure, she was beautiful. And the way she could handle herself against demons, her fighting spirit.....Now that he thought about it, those qualities WERE sexy. And she had been through so much loss and pain, just as he had. Yet in his time of need, she cared enough to sacrifice her own LIFE to save his, and she did whatever she could to comfort him. Now that he really thought about it, Inuyasha realized that maybe it wasn't so impossible, to be in love with Sango._

_"Wow." Sango whispered, her heart still fluttering. She was barely able to produce a coherent thought, after the kiss Inuyasha had just given her. All that Sango wanted was to go out to that tree, climb up to Inuyasha, and taste those lips once more. Sure, she'd kissed Miroku; but there wasn't the same FEELING, the same......SOMETHING, as there was with Inuyasha's kiss. Although she had stayed with the monk until his latest lechery, Sango had been harboring feelings for a certain Hanyou (for quite some time). Every time she saw Inuyasha and Kagome grow closer, it tore at her heart. She could never tell them, though. Sango wouldn't hurt Kagome like that, or make things 'awkward' between herself and Inuyasha. So she was left with Miroku, and she had to be content with fighting alongside Inuyasha. But now? She could see that he had feelings for her, as well. Although he ran out (in typical Inuyasha fashion), Sango knew that he enjoyed the kiss. "I'll make him mine." Sango thought to herself, a grin stretching across her tear-stained face. _

Sango wanted to see Inuyasha again, and she didn't want to wait until HE was ready. She washed her face, then walked outside to Inuyasha's tree. "Inuyasha? We need to talk." Sango yelled up to him. "I need some more time to think, Sango." Inuyasha yelled down, still a little confused about everything. Sango didn't want to give him "more time", didn't want to wait. She jumped, grabbing the lowest branch and pulling herself up. She then leapt up every branch, until she reached Inuyasha's spot. Upon seeing her, Inuyasha was surprised with her agility (though he KNEW he shouldn't have been). "Sango? What is it?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at the ground. "Look at me, Inuyasha." Sango demanded. He refused, his golden eyes still locked on the ground. Sango grabbed his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. Those beautiful brown orbs, the type a man can lose himself in. They stared at one another for what seemed like forever, before Sango finally spoke.

"Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?" She asked. "What, Sango?" Inuyasha asked, impatiently. He REALLY had wanted some time to think. "Would you catch me if I fell?" Sango asked, looking at him mischieviously. "What the...." Inuyasha wondered, before his thoughts were cut off. She suddenly leaned back and started falling to the ground! Inuyasha leapt from the tree and grabbed her, landing gently with Sango in his arms. She stared up at him, a huge grin on her face. This wasn't like Sango, to act so happy and playful. Inuyasha understood now! She was in love with him.....Even after what just happened with Miroku, she was happy because of HIM (Inuyasha). There was such strength and beauty shining in those eyes; they were windows to Sango's soul, and they showed Inuyasha everything he needed to know. Finally, everything was completely clear. He DID love Sango, even if he was too blind to see it before.

He didn't want to hold back anymore; if he had learned anything from Kikyo and Kagome, it was that you could NEVER hold back, if you really wanted something. "Sango...I see everything clearly, now. I thought I was in love with Kikyo, but that wasn't love. She was just the first person who paid attention to me, the first person who took the time to try and know me. I fell for her because she was all I had. I realized that what I had with her wasn't LOVE, though. She didn't want me for who I was, she wanted me to use the jewel to become human; she was more concerned with appearances and the opinions of others than she was with my feelings. Then with Kagome? She was so pure, so innocent, so giving; she was everything good and true in the world. Plus, she wanted me for who I was. How could I not love her? Well, ever since I met you....I hadn't realized it before, Sango, but I had always spent my time thinking about YOU. I thought maybe it was because I felt for you, the way you lost everything you considered important. Or maybe because I admired you, and your strength. But now, I realize why I didn't explain my feelings to Kagome. Because I wouldn't have been true to myself, if I did." Inuyasha explained. "Is he saying what I think he's saying???" Sango thought to herself, as her heart fluttered. "Sango? I love you." Inuyasha said simply, staring directly into her eyes.

Sango's eyes went wide, and her heart felt like it would explode. He loved her. Those simple words captured Sango's heart, and made her Inuyasha's girl. "I love you too, Inuyasha." Sango replied, tears in her eyes. She embraced him, never again wanting to let go. "She loves me too." Inuyasha thought to himself, a smile finding it's way to his face. He had Sango in his arms, and everything finally seemed okay in the world. She pulled back, wanting once again to taste his kiss. She gently locked her lips with his, and they kissed like it was the last thing they would ever do. Inuyasha's tongue explored Sango's mouth, loving her sweet taste. Sango also put her tongue in Inuyasha's mouth, and she swirled her tongue throughout. She wanted more, though, and Inuyasha could feel it. He wanted more, too.

His hands went across her kimono, and he gently squeezed her bottom. This surprised her, and it would have gotten Miroku SLAPPED (hard). But with Inuyasha, she enjoyed the feeling. Sango then put her hand underneath his robe, onto his bare chest. She slowly ran her fingers up and down his torso, sending shivers down his spine. "Inuyasha.....I want you." Sango whispered seductively, nibbling on his ear. His eyes widened, and he stared directly at her. "Are you sure you're ready for that, Sango? If we were to mate, it would be for life." Inuyasha asked. "Yes, Inuyasha. I'm ready for that." She replied with a smile. "Well? I won't say NO, then. But we shouldn't do that outside." Inuyasha said with a wink, blushing as he picked her up and leapt into her hut.

Once they were inside, neither Inuyasha or Sango could hold back anymore. Reason quickly gave way to passion. Inuyasha began giving her yet another passionate kiss, while she pulled his robe off. While she was doing that, he gently tugged at her kimono, slowly slipping it off her body. She shivered as he ran his fingers along her exposed stomach. He was amazed by the sight of her; she seemed like a goddess, HIS goddess. "You're so beautiful, Sango." Inuyasha marveled, running a claw slowly up her stomach. She moaned and blushed all at once, which Inuyasha thought was adorable. She was left speechless by the sight of his bare torso. He wasn't OVERLY muscular, but he was well-built and finely toned. Sango's breasts were covered by a protective binding (she DOES slay demons a lot...Needs to keep them in check), but Inuyasha quickly fixed that. He tore them off with a swipe of his claw, exposing her entire upper-body to him. She blushed heavily, but Inuyasha liked what he saw. He gently ran his hand across her stomach, and then across her breasts, then up her neck, to her chin. He held her face still as he gave her another loving kiss. "I love you, Sango; so much." He whispered. "I love you too, Inuyasha." She replied with a smile. "Let me show you how much I love you." Inuyasha whispered lustfully.

First, he completely undressed Sango, and let her completely undress him. Sango blushed when she saw his already aroused "member", and wondered how all this would feel. She was still a virgin, after all, never allowing Miroku to take her virginity. Inuyasha quickly eased any fears as he began to run his tongue down her jawline. His tongue ran down her neck....down her collarbone.....down her chest....down her stomach, where he drew little circles with his tongue (eliciting a loud MOAN from Sango, which pleased him to no end). Then, he went lower. Inuyasha first looked up at her for permission, and she eagerly nodded. His tongue ran along the edges of her womanhood, causing her to moan loudly and squirm all over. He decided to stop teasing her, and he plunged his tongue deeply into her womanhood. Sango gasped, never feeling anything like THAT. She immediately decided that she LOVED the feeling. Inuyasha's tongue moved in and out, in and out, in and out in a steady rhythm. Sango screamed in pleasure as she finally reached her orgasm, and she released her juices. Inuyasha eagerly lapped them up, not wanting to waste a single bit; he loved the way she tasted. He then gave her a deep, passionate kiss, and she could taste herself on his tongue. It was a strange yet arousing feeling for the tajiya.

Sango wanted the "real thing", now. She was eagerly anticipating this, and the look on her face told Inuyasha that; he was more than happy to give it to her. He positioned herself over her, and looked into her eyes. He knew this would hurt her, which was something he never wanted to do. Inuyasha looked almost hesitant, but Sango took the situation into her own hands (literally). She grabbed his 'member' with her hand, and guided it to her womanhood. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I know it'll hurt, but only for a short time. I'll live." She said with a wink. With that, he kissed her and simultaneously plunged himself into her. His kiss muffled her scream, and her pain quickly turned to pleasure. Eventually, Sango reached her climax, and she tightened around him. Inuyasha reached his climax at this point as well, and they both released. Worn out, they both just layed on the bed, next to one another. Finally, everything was out in the open. "I love you, Inuyasha." Sango said with a weak smile. "I love you too, Sango." Inuyasha replied.

(Hours later)

"Sango?" Inuyasha whispered, waking up the tajiya from a sound sleep. He had stayed awake, unable to let sleep claim him. He remembered Sango's question earlier, and that he hadn't actually answered it. "Yes, honey?" She said weakly, rubbing her eyes. "I'll always catch you when you fall." He answered, as he pulled her closer into his arms. They fell asleep like that, happy, in one another's arms.

( --- That's all for this chapter...My first lemon (blush)...Don't criticize TOO badly....Anyways, I'll try to update again as soon as possible, my faithful readers....As always, please review. Thanks!!! :) --- )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

( --- Okay, I have my first lemon out of the way; now, it should be easier to write them from here on out. The only PROBLEM is that I can't really decide where to take this story next. I mean, has it already hit it's peak? I don't really see a whole lot more that I can DO, with this one. But I'm a creative guy, I'm sure I'll come up with something. ;-) Thanks to Atropa13, you've really helped me out. :-) Here's chapter five! --- )

(Authors note - No lemon in this chappie, but there is some fluff... ;-) There will be more lemons in the future, don't worry.)

The sun shone brightly through the window of Sango's hut, straight into Inuyasha's eyes. He squinted as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free arm. The other arm was currently in Sango's possession, as she had cuddled up against Inuyasha while laying on it. Not wanting to disturb the goddess lying next to him, Inuyasha closed his eyes yet again. It was morning, but he would wait until Sango was good and ready to wake up. Besides, he enjoyed holding her this closely; he would take full advantage of the opportunity. He inhaled her scent; watched her chest rise and fall with each breath; listened to the little sounds she made in her sleep. Inuyasha loved everything about her, HIS Sango. He just couldn't believe he didn't realize his feelings sooner.

The afternoon rolled around, and the village was alive with the sounds of children playing, people working, and even the chatter of the townsfolk. Sango? She was just opening her eyes. She sleepily looked over at Inuyasha, his eyes wide open and an unusual grin on his face. "Good afternoon, beautiful." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek. Blushing heavily, Sango rested her head on his shoulder and put her arms around him as they sat up. "It's afternoon already? How could you let me sleep so long?" Sango questioned, punching Inuyasha's arm playfully. "Like I was going to wake you up! I loved having you in my arms, and I didn't want it to end early." He replied with a wink. "Don't you worry. I'll be in your arms for the rest of our lives, Inuyasha. You'd better believe it." Sango murmured, squeezing his hand tightly.

After bathing together in a nearby river, Inuyasha and Sango needed to decide what to do next. It was a strange feeling for both of them, having no journeys to embark on, no jewel to piece together, no enemies to destroy. How would they spend their days and nights? Inuyasha had some ideas. ;-) For now, they would have a peaceful picnic. Sango had prepared some food for them, and they would eat under the tree where Inuyasha was once sealed. Who'd of known that Sango could cook? Inuyasha was stunned, while eating the food she had prepared. It was some of the best food he'd ever tasted (he wouldn't admit it to Sango, but NOTHING could compare to Kagome's Ramen). Peace, quiet, and time with his lover; something a battle-hungry Hanyou had never thought he would enjoy.

(--Meanwhile, at Kikyo's final resting place--)

Shrouded in a black cloak and emitting a dark, menacing aura, a mysterious figure stood over Kikyo's grave. It cackled, a female's voice emitting from the being. "Finally, I'll be recognized as the greatest priestess in the world." She whispered, gathering some of Kikyo's remains. The ominous being floated into the air, and headed off towards wherever she came from...With Kikyo's ashes in hand.

The flames of a small fire danced on the cave walls, projecting strange shadows among the lifeless rock. This was where the dark priestess resided, where she would commit her treacherous deed. Kikyo had already been revived once before, by the witch Urasuae. But SHE didn't do the job properly, didn't give Kikyo her soul. Being an incarnation of Naraku, this dark priestess would do things differently. With her specialized powers, she had collected Kikyo's soul before it had passed to the afterlife, and she would reinsert it into the reincarnated Miko's body. Why? Bringing back Kikyo would also bring back the sacred Shikon Jewel that she had taken with her in death. The jewel would make the only living incarnation of Naraku more powerful than even her creator. And having Kikyo back, soul and all, the dark priestess figured that it might be possible to control the Miko and send her against the one enemy she wanted dead - Inuyasha.

After hours of work constructing a body for the Miko, the dark priestess finally put her plan into action. As an ominous flash of lightning blazed across the sky, she gave life to the clay body before her. Kikyo, body and soul intact, opened her eyes slowly. "Wh-where am I?" She mumbled, trying to figure out her surroundings. "I've brought you back to life, Kikyo. I, the great priestess Ketsune, will be the strongest in the world. Thanks to THIS." She said emphatically, swiping at Kikyo's side. Kikyo winced in pain as a gash opened and the sacred jewel flew out. Ketsune immediately swooped down and grabbed the Jewel, before Kikyo even had a chance to react. "You foolish woman. Your aura is similar to that of Naraku..You are an incarnation of his, are you not??" Kikyo spat, holding her side. "Good observation, Kikyo. Yes, I am the final living incarnation of Naraku. But he's gone now, and I'm left as the most powerful in the world. I'm the only priestess left on this earth who is part demon/part priestess. With the shikon jewel in my possession, I'm unstoppable. You, Kikyo, will do as I say, or you will be banished to a fate WORSE than death." The dark priestess said with a laugh, her evil cackle echoing throughout the cave.

(--Back to Inuyasha and Sango--)

Pellets of rain pounded against the roof of Sango's hut, as she sat next to her man. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked, nibbling on his neck. He had been sitting there quiet for almost an hour, barely uttering a word to his girl. "I just have this strange feeling, that's all." He whispered, looking off into the rain, lost in thought. "Well? I can give you a feeling, but it will be 'pleasurable' more than 'strange'." Sango said mischieviously. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts, and looked down at the angel nibbling on his neck. "Reeeeally?" He asked with a grin. "Yes, of course." Sango replied with a smile, as she began to remove his robe.

Sango ravished Inuyasha's body with kisses, taking the role of 'agressor' and surprising the hanyou; not that he didn't ENJOY it, though... ;-) They both fully de-robed, and both Inuyasha and Sango were completely exposed. Still amazed by the sight of her gorgeous body, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. Sango blushed like crazy, but didn't make any effort to cover herself. She grabbed Inuyasha's face and engaged him in a passionate kiss, and they both proceeded with their love-making. They went at it for HOURS, and Sango once again fell asleep in her man's arms, both of them completely satisfied. Inuyasha, possessing more stamina due to his half-demon body, was still awake as Sango passed out. He loved watching her as she slept, watching the picture of perfection dreaming in HIS arms. "I won't leave your side, Sango. I promise, I'm yours now and forever. You're everything to me, and I love you with all my heart." Inuyasha whispered to the sleeping goddess on his shoulder. "I know." She murmured back, a huge grin on her face. A little embarassed that she HEARD his promise, Inuyasha blushed like crazy. Sango just cuddled closer, feeling as if she'd found heaven.

(--- That's all for this chapter...Kikyo is back? An incarnation of Naraku still walks the earth, and now has the Shikon Jewel in her possession? Ooh, trouble seems to be brewing in the air, and Inuyasha and Sango won't be living "peacefully" for much longer...You gotta keep reading to find out what happens next....Please review! :-) ---)


End file.
